


Better than Rest

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedtime for Overwatch, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tired after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: After a long mission, everyone just wants to get into bed, but Jack is waiting until they're all safe before he goes to bed himself. Someone special joins him to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't need past-fluffy-reaper76? It's pretty short and sweet.

            Jack didn’t mean to spend a lot of time wondering what it would be like to touch Gabe, he honestly didn’t. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he found himself thinking that maybe he’d feel coarser than other people he’d touched, taste a little more vibrant. Everything about Gabriel just _glowed_ , he was just such a happy person, so full of love. And he himself was a simple soldier, no more, no less. He didn’t radiate brightness and personality. Ana called him an old man almost every day. What would Gabe see in him?

            It happened almost imperceptibly, the subtle changes in their relationship invisible even to them. No one else seemed to notice, anyway; mission after mission, everyone was exhausted—there wasn’t enough time to meddle in each other’s personal affairs, only a tired laugh on the ship back to base. Jack would swear it was Gabe who started it—which was only strange to him, because he had been so sure that Gabe would never want him. He had apparently been wrong.

            Reinhardt had carried Fareeha into her room behind Ana, quietly humming some German lullaby to the sleepy girl while her mother dragged herself into bed. The huge soldier left alone, then, with a small kiss on the cheek as thanks from a tired mother. Torbjorn gave the larger man a wink, then stumbled into his own quarters. Reinhardt rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

            Angela was helping an injured Jesse into the medical bay, though both of them really required sleep—she was determined to patch him up before they got their rest. The two youngest were probably the toughest, Jack mused. He wondered if he ought to supervise, but only a minute later, Jesse emerged with a new bandage and gave the commander a weak but brave smile coupled with a tip of his hat. Angela was sighing with relief and smiling slightly at Jack as she followed Jesse back to the area of the base reserved for everyone’s quarters. He could hear Winston muttering to himself and turned to see the monkey giving an already-asleep Lena a piggyback to her bunk. The bespectacled ape gave Jack a good-natured salute before passing by.

            He thought everyone had made it back, and maybe he should be getting some sleep himself, when the last member of Overwatch gently touched his shoulder. Jack jumped almost a foot in the air, he was so lost in his thoughts he’d barely heard Gabe come up behind him.

            “Whoa there, Jack, sorry man. Just thought you looked like you were sleeping standing up.”

            “Ha. I—I guess I was. I wanted to make sure everyone got to bed first.”

            “You’re not their dad, you know.”

            “Oh, like you can say that.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “ _Jesse_.”

            “It’s not my fault he needed somebody,” Gabe shrugged. “And I understand him.”

            That was just like him, he was too kind and humble to admit his own accomplishments and talents. His smile was just as bright as always, even sleepy like this—and his brown eyes looked even softer—

            “Hey, you’re dozing off again. Get your ass to bed,” Gabe insisted, grabbing Jack’s arm and pulling him along toward their bunks.

            “Oh,” Jack pulled his arm out of Gabe’s, too tired to deal with wanting to touch him today. “Yeah. Thanks.” Did Gabe look a little disappointed?

            They walked in silence to Jack’s quarters, where he stopped outside the door, unbelievably drained but still not wanting to leave Gabe just yet. “You, uh…did good out there today. We don’t get to work together too often.”

            “No, we don’t,” Gabe smiled again. “It was nice—as nice as it can be, I guess—“

            Jack chuckled. “I didn’t know you enjoyed your job so much.”

            Gabe rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t born with a gun in hand, like you. Well—I guess I was, but not the way you were.” His smile hadn’t faded, though, and Jack was too tired to ignore the way his mouth curled up at the corners, how sweet it looked in the dim light, and—well.

            It didn’t take much to lean forward and kiss him—they’re not much different in height, and Gabe didn’t pull away at all. It was just once and it was nice, warm and gentle, just like it ought to be that time of night. Jack just moved back and smiled at him, the gesture so much easier now. Gabe looked a little awestruck, but managed to smile back and said, “Goodnight, Jack.”   

            “Night, Gabe. See you in the morning.”

 


End file.
